


Rosa and Juana

by LeWanderinGaal



Series: Series 11 Comment Challenges by BBCDoctorWho (on Wattpad) [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Challenge Response, Comments Challenge by BBCDoctorWho in Wattpad Story, Contest Entry, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Episode: s11e03 Rosa, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, History, I kind of ranted in some things, Inspired by IT, It's the second entry that got posted by the acc, Mexican History, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 08:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeWanderinGaal/pseuds/LeWanderinGaal
Summary: The main prompt was: "If you could travel in the TARDIS, back in time and meet a famous woman from history, who would it be?"******Episode 3 Comments Challenge by BBCDoctorWho in Wattpad Entry.





	Rosa and Juana

**Author's Note:**

> I got carried away.
> 
> This ended being three comments long on wattpad, and since I only used the main idea they gave us, I think I got carried away with...eveything.
> 
> The thought starters they gave us were:  
> -Where would your encounter take place?  
> -How would you meet them?  
> -What would you ask them?  
> ...which I don't think I used.
> 
> But I don't really have something to ask the woman I picked so...

I was still staring and admiring the little circles with symbols inside them on The TARDIS (yes, that's what she called it) console, when I heard her clear her throat.

I looked up and saw The Doctor smirking at me. That made me rise up from where I was and look away, now looking at the crystals.

"So, you said this is not only a space ship, but also a time machine?"

"And much more, yeah!" She started rushing around the controls, doing who knows what with them, before appearing at my side.

"Any particular place you want to be? Someone you want to meet? A galaxy you want to see?"

That was hard. There were many places I wanted to meet just on earth, and now having the possibility of going back and forward in time, and out of this planet?! Crazy.

I really was tryintg to think of an answer quickly, but The Doctor's gaze was an excited and impatient one.

Oh.

I knew _who_ I wanted to meet. Someone who will allow me to not only have a better comprehension of her time's plays and writes, but also change a friend's mind on certain subject.

I clapped my hands together at the revelation "I've got it. I know who I want to meet."

"Oh? Give me a name and year." The Doctor moved to face a screen.

"Hah, just, don't laugh: Juana Inés de Asbaje y Ramírez de...Santilla? Santillana? Something like that. And as for a date...I'm not sure, around 1664 and 1665? Her biography it's all mixed and confusing. I would dare to say it's even manipulated."

"Well that sure is a long name." She had been throwing glances at me while writing or searching in the screen when I answered the question. "Huh, it's not someone from Spain? My TARDIS says she lived here in México?"

"Yes she did. It's from the period of time we still were under Spain's crown monarchy power."

"Oh I see. Why her thought? You seem more of the "Let's go meet Friday Kahlo!" kind of people." The movement she did with her hands and the expression she held made me laugh. I mean, I got why she might think that but come on!

"To be honest, I have mixed feeling regarding her. Her story is more twisted than what everyone knows. And as iconic as some of her quotes might be, she didn't really followed them. She might be a "feminism" icon and had her face in lots of products and shirts but they are over estimating her. And they make profit out of her face and a _part_ of what she did."

The Doctor stopped moving around while I was talking and by the time I had finished my little speech, she had a hand on a lever and was looking at me.

"Yes but, why..." She looked at the screen and scrunched her nose "...Inés?"

"She's in our 200 pesos tickets, and she went through a lot to be able of doing many things, to study to even work. She was a bastard yet accomplished lots in a religious governed era. Oh! And I have this...uhh...headcanon, that she was an aromantic woman. Most of her biographies say she wasn't interested in a relationship."

"Hey! Ok but, why call her a bastard?" The Doctor seemed surprised, which I didn't get why.

"Well, she was born out of a marriage. Technically that makes her a bastard..."

"Oh sorry, The TARDIS translated to another word. Keep going." She gave the panel a slight slap, to which followed some kind of squeak coming from somewhere in the ship.

"Oh right! She dressed as a boy to be able of going to university... Or whatever the pre-independence equivalent was. And she was accepted in the Viceroy's court due her intelligence! She was a feminist back in the day, she was always one to say everyone should have access to culture and education." I chuckled a little at the last fact I was about to give "She once got sick due the intensity of the work one of the convents she got in was. You could say stress got her sick, so she left and got in different one. One that allowed her to keep studying and writing."

"You sound really excited while telling me her story."

"Why yes! She accomplished many things in her kind of short life. I'm not a big fan of her writing tho, I just like a couple of her creations. But everything she went through, and in the time she lived is worth knowing. Kind of an inspiration." I gave The Doctor a smile, while grabbing a zone of the controls panel without levers and buttons.

"You already know what you are gonna ask her? You already know a lot."

"Yeah well, I want to know how she dealed with the rejection she faced, and what kept her going. Like, the real thing, not what the few compilation of her life say. I could use some advice."

The Doctor gave me an insane smile back. Her eyes promised adventure and fun. She pulled the lever down.

"Well, let's meet this girl then."

**Author's Note:**

> So this was it.
> 
> This is what I posted in their book comments. I wrote this in less than two hours (icluding research, the actual writing and then the editing) and posted it when I got home at night.
> 
> I will try to participate in all the episodes challenges. And then post my entries here.
> 
> Thank you all for reading.


End file.
